


Late Night Talks

by foreverdestielxx



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, or really any where in s11, or some time after s11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverdestielxx/pseuds/foreverdestielxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean being an adorable cinnamon roll while trying to wake a sleepy Cas. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [_this_](http://research-blackwings-denial.tumblr.com/post/143823365246/person-a-sleeps-person-b-psst-person-a) little text post.
> 
> I just gotta throw out a big thank you to [_Mon_](http://research-blackwings-denial.tumblr.com). Thank you so much for not only encouraging me to write, but also being confident in me and inspiring me! So thank you so much. Ily. Don’t ever change.<3
> 
> Warning; so much fluff you just might die. Enjoy, my lovely honeybees. :3
> 
> [ _the tumblr link_ ](http://foreverdestielxx.tumblr.com/post/143928593438/late-night-talks)
> 
> find me on [_tumblr_](http://foreverdestielxx.tumblr.com/) . :3

It had been a long hunt and an even longer drive back to the bunker, but now that Dean was back home and dead tired he still couldn’t sleep. Whichis why he was now currently standing in the middle of Cas doorway watching him sleep, which earned a small chuckle from Dean.

 

 

“Usually this is the other way around.” Dean spoke in a soft, whisper voice that he knew he didn’t need to use, he knew he’d never be able to wake Castiel up. Cas was currently in this state between angel and human, he wasn’t fully angel but he wasn’t fully human either. He didn’t need to eat but he did need to sleep and that caused concerned to stir in Dean’s gut. There was no way that the fact Cas needed to sleep was a good thing, but Cas always kept telling him that he was okay. Dean didn’t believe him. 

 

So yeah, maybe Dean keeps a more closer eye on Cas then he needs too, but he has lost  _ his  _ angel so many times already and refuses to lose him again. The stirring motion of Cas rolling over drags Dean out of his thoughts and makes him move from leaning against the door frame towards the bed. Shutting the door quietly behind him and using light footsteps he navigates towards the bed. He quickly crawls into the empty side of the bed next to Cas, where he is now face to face with Cas. Dean couldn’t help the small smile that spread to his lips at the site of the angel asleep, black hair all messy, soft pink kissable lips. Now if only he could get Cas to open his eyes so he could look into those deep ocean blue eyes. He had really missed Cas while out on the hunt, away from home, away from him. Dean knew he shouldn’t wake Cas just because he wanted to simply stare at him, but he really just missed his best friend and honestly just wanted to see those baby blue eyes and that soft smile Cas saves just for him.

 

“Pssst.” The sound left Dean’s lips before he could talk himself out of this idea, but he also knew it was going to take a lot more than just some sound to wake Cas. Obviously because Cas was still softly snoring, strongly in a deep sleep. So Dean tired again but this time with a little more action.

 

“Pssssst.” Dean made the word a little more louder this time, but also took his finger poking Cas softly in the ribs on his side, his ticklish spot Dean had found out one day by accident. But all he got from that was a disgruntled noise that sounded like either a growl or a grunt from Cas as he shifted a little but otherwise remained sleeping. This time it was Dean who grunted inwardly at himself, why the hell did the angel have to be such a damn sound sleeper. Drastic times call for drastic measure, so now Dean had to pull out everything he had.

 

“Hey.... Caaaaaaaaas.” Dean spoke now, more louder as he drew out the angels name. While Dean drew out Cas name he scooted a little closer to the angel, placing a soft peck on the corner of Cas mouth, before placing another soft peck on Cas lips. Yet it still didn’t wake the angel up, but Dean did get a soft groan in return, which meant Cas was starting to stir, finally. However, Dean still hadn’t managed to wake his best friend up. Somehow this was turning more from just wanting to just be with Cas to more of a challenge Dean was refusing to lose. Damnit, he was going to manage to get Cas awake no matter what. Obviously his drastic measure wasn’t as drastic as he thought. This meant Dean really had to go with something that would for sure wake his angel up. Of course, Dean’s mind went to some other ideas that he probably shouldn’t be thinking, which distracted from the task at hand for a short moment. 

 

Dean couldn’t help the grin that was sneaking up on his lips at the thought of his next action, honestly if this didn’t work then Dean wasn’t sure what he could do to wake Cas. Before Dean could even give a second thought to his idea. Dean scooted in closer as his tongue darted out between his lips and licked right up the middle of Cas face, from chin to his forehead - or at least what forehead wasn’t covered by hair. Dean couldn’t help the grin that was plastered on his lips at his victory. Cas let out a grunt as his eyes quickly flew up, now out of his deep sleep and clearly startled at what had just happened. First, confusion swept in the deep blue eyes, that Dean was now staring into with a large grin on his face. Second came anger but once blue eyes meet with green eyes, it faded some. 

 

“Dean, what the hell are you doing?” Cas spoke after moving past his startled state of just being licked on the face by the hunter. His voice deep and gravely and sleep heavy, Dean couldn’t help the tingling feeling that spread through him, as if his nerves had been lit on fire - in away they had been. That voice did many things to the hunter, just like it was doing right now. Cas eyes where now squinting a little as he looked at the hunter, waiting for his answer.

 

“Nuthin. Just wanted to check whether you are asleep or not!” Dean finally spoke up, shrugging his shoulder lazily as if it he hadn’t just woke the angel up out of a dead sleep. However, Dean couldn’t help the grin that was plastered on his face grew more at the death glare that Cas gave him. Dean gave Cas a quick peck on the lips once more before he quickly rolled over, making his move for a quick dash out of the room before Cas would smite him. Angel or not.

 

Dean didn’t calculate Cas quick reflexes and before Dean could even get out of the bed a strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back down onto the bed. And it was NOT a yelp that escaped from Dean’s lips at the action, Dean Winchester did not yelp. Now Dean couldn’t make his escape and he wasn’t exactly sure what Cas had in mind for punishment for waking him up. However, it wasn’t exactly this. Cas was now holding Dean hostage by snuggling up behind him, his chest to Dean’s back. Cas kept his arm wrapped tightly around Dean’s waist, keeping him in place, as he snuggled as close as he could get to Dean’s back, Cas body perfect align with Deans in every way. Dean was now completely surrounded by his angel and he couldn’t even complain about it. The grin that was once on his face was now replaced with a shy smile on his lips as he turned his head a little to look back at the angel. Cas was still awake, the grin now on his lips, as blue eyes meet with green eyes. And they stayed like that for a long moment, just simply staring back at each other, knowingly. 

 

It was as if Cas knew what Dean needed, that he needed this, but of course the angel did. Cas always knew exactly what Dean needed, some times even before Dean knew himself. After a long moment Cas sighed contently as he reached his head up placing a soft kiss to the side of Dean’s lips this time. “Go to sleep, Dean.” He spoke in a soft whisper, his eyelids starting to drop again as he rested his head next to Dean's. Cas nuzzled his nose into Dean’s neck where he placed a couple of soft little kisses on his neck before falling back to sleep once more. 

 

“Goodnight, Cas.” Dean whispered back softly, a warm fuzzy feeling filling his chest, as a soft smile spread to his lips at the sound of a soft grunt coming from Cas in return - letting him know Cas heard him. This is what Dean needed, the feeling of Cas wrapped around him, that feeling of being home and safe and loved. The knowledge that when he woke Cas would still be there holding him, but this time it would be Cas watching Dean sleep. Dean couldn’t help the tired smile that spread to his lips at the thought of it, he was okay with that. And with that Dean fell asleep with only one thought on his mind,  Cas was wrapped around him, surrounding him completely and he was home, and god did he _miss_ his home;

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully more fics will becoming soon.<3


End file.
